Training and Dissemination Project Summary The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. The Training activities of CAI2R are addressed at educating students and collaborators in the best use of our technologies, and also at investigating and sharing best practices in the formation and operation of successful translational research teams. Our Dissemination activities, meanwhile, aim to maximize the availability and impact of our technologies, through both academic and industrial pathways. Specific aims are as follows: 1) To provide students and collaborators with hands-on translational and clinical research training; 2) To offer the embedded multidisciplinary interaction that is a foundation of CAI2R to outside collaborators and users; 3) To provide source code, data and other resources openly to the academic research community and to stimulate inter- institutional collaboration; and 4) To integrate industrial partners into the onsite development process, providing immediate clinical feedback and accelerating commercial adoption of new imaging techniques and technologies.